Renegades
by Howlsong13
Summary: Summary inside! Please read and review. About wolves and involves the Sight.
1. Intro

**The Renegades**

**Chapter 1**

_It was a fierce snowstorm, one that blanketed the forset and it's inhabitants. To the humans, a snowstorm was a diasterand left them weak of sickness and hunger even though they harvested crops for the coming winter. But to the wild wolves in Transylvania it meant a time of decent hunting and some easy pickings. But life was hard these past moons and paccks waged war against another. Traitors were born, wolves were killed and pups wailed for thier mothers and fathers who were dead-gone- or abandoned them. Yet here are wolves are born with true hearts and_ _have expierenced pain and anger above thier years and they are the worthy ones..._

A pair of watchful eyes watched the falling snow in deadly silence. The forest was silent and shadows stretched and moved through the trees but the wild animal paid no heed to her surroundings. To her kind it was a good cover for an ambush, a dangerous one at that. She was a wolf, young and female. With thick dark gray fur that covered a lean muscled body and intelligient yellow-gold eyes, she was a keen predator and pack wolf in the making. Her name was Nightshade, juvenile of her pack and one of the daughters of the alpha.

Nightshade sat on her haunches, thinking about the events that would soon unfold. Together, she and her littermates, would betray their pack at moonhigh at the lastest. It was shameful after a posssiable and dangerous fight that the young healthy wolves would be punished. The lean she-wolf growled softly, her hairs raising at the thought and glanced behind littermates were dozing in the cave and none paid attention to Nightshade. But she was on watch but tiredness coursed through her viens, her head snappd up, her muzzle lifting towards the Claw Moon that shone fiantly through the mist. Startled by the sudden scent that wafted towards her. It was her pack and they had fresh meat with them.

_Meat sounds really good right now_ she thought, thumping her bushy tail in approval and her mouth watered at the prospect of deer meat. The pack had gone on a hunting trip that had lasted several days, It still struck Nightshade about why the pack would leave when they were in the middle of a war. Hearing the familiar howl given by one of her pack mates snapped the gray wolf out of her troubled thoughts. Whirling around she barked loudly "Wake up! The pack is back." Nudging her brothers and sister to their feet with urgency .

"Their here?" Oak, the strongest of the litter with steaks brown and white fur running through his gray fur and flashing amber eyes, asked groggily raising his young, handsome face. Nightshade snorted "No Oak there not back," Her voice dripped with sarcasm "Of course they're back you idiot!" Oak huffed rolling his eyes and stretched his tired muscles with a sigh.

A claw of pain pierced her heart. Her brother reminded her so of their father, Lightning, who was the alpha of the Red Rock wolves.

"They brang meat too." She added shaking her thick pelt free of the freezing snow. Oak and Russet panted with a satisfaction at the prospect of fresh-kill at their feet, not remembering of their mission at all. Nightshade shook her head and jumped out of the stone cave into the semi- snowy darkness. Nisa her other sister joined her as they sprinted

through the trees with their brothers trailing after them. Nisa had black fur with white near her paws, ears and cheeks and brown eyes. Russet was named after his shaggy dark red-brown fur with dark eyes and was the largest and the second fastest in the litter. All four raced noticed that even though the forest seemed bleak and empty to human eyes it wasn't because Nightshade knew better. As darkness settled over the forest and gulped down the last rays of the everlasting sun did the wolves' pupils widened and eyes turned brighter. The gift to see in the dark was a power the man longed and had hungered for years and years. Wolves believed that the Great Wolf, creator of the world and all creatures had bestowed this great gift to the wolves because he had created them and nurtured them.

_Man_ thought Nisa with disgust. Like the rest of her kind they held fear, anger and absolute loathe towards the humans. Hunting them, killing them with their traps and their strange silver weapons and orange-heat objects drove wolves to be on the alert for the humans at any moment.

It was worst considering the fact that humans lived in a small village west of the Red Rock pack's territory, but no wolf dared to go near except loners and scavengers.

As the young wolves bounded across the snow-drenched meadow that lay beyond the forest that lead to a cluster of boulders where the pack held meetings and ate fresh-kill sometmes. Russet felt something sharp jab between his paws. The russet-colored wolf cursed as he raced ahead of his siblings not bothering to slow down despite the feel of warm blood trickling from his pads.

Nisa turned her head towards her sister and bared her fangs, asking "What will we do when it's over?" Nightshade tilted her head to the side "What do you mean?" Oak cut in snarling "The battle for Great Wolf's sake!" The gray wolf snapped at her littermates "Food fist, talk later."

Anger burned like fire inside Nightshade's heart as she made her way to the rocks with her siblings- minus Russet- who was currently tearing a hunk of deer with his gleaming fangs from the carcass along side his pack mates. They had been planning this for weeks ever since they found out that their rival pack, Thunder Claws, waged war aginst them, and they were doing it to protect their packmates.

For the past moons the Thunder Claw pack had been crossing into their teritory without permission. Only with the alpha's permission could any pack hunt in their territory. The young wolves knew that they were not going to be allowed to fight so they had devised to sneak out and join the fight since the rival pack was far larger and outnumbered even the Red Rock wolves.

A low howl rose again, now filled with intensity. Nightshade howled back, passsing her response and sprang onto the roccks, trying to get a good grip on the hard worn surface. Oak's head butted her in the side so hard it made her fall onto the snowy ground below with a suprised yelp. Laughter arose from her packmates but was slightly muffled to her ears as she shook off the debis and shot a glare in her brother's direction.

"Well it's about time you got here," Hearing the disgruntled voice of Singer, the beta male of the pack. Singer was a powerful male with silky black fur, pale blue eyes and strong jaws. She dipped her head to him in a show of respect once she got to her paws. Nightshade padded over to where Lightning and her mother, Silver, were standing. Lightning was a tall, muscular wolf with a red pelt sprinkled with white, black and brown streaks. His pale green eyes pierced her own yellow-gold which she met with a challenging stare. Silver was small and lean with peppery gray fur and strange silver colored eyes.

"Where have you been young wolves?," Silver growled, her lips peeling back to show her teeth. The dark wolf shrugged not bothering to answer as her littermates joined them. A sheer wave of resentment hit Oak. He glared at his mother fiercly when she spoke again "You know that the Thunder Claw pack will be challenging us."

The broad-shouldered wolf growled "We know that mother,if you haven't been so careless with our territory then we woudn't have been in this mess!" There was silence after that, the only sound were of snarling and growling and meat and bone being eaten. The pack dropped off the youngsters at the cave. Nisa watched her pack sprint into the trees, heading directly in the direction of the challeging howl that was given by the rival pack.

Nightshade swung her slim muzzle and came face-to-face with Russet. He nodded his amber eyes meeting hers. "Time for battle." She whispered. Nisa and Oak got to their paws saying unsion boldly "We're ready."

And so off the four wolves went, running through their home, drinking in the last sights of their territory. The clearing was where the chaotic fight was taken place and it was absuloute chaos.

With a brave howl Nightshade launched herself into th wild fray below the rock where she nad her siblings had stood only moments ago. Wolves fought wolves, blood and fur flew and splattered the snowy/dirt ground, and howls and barks filled the cold night air. The she-wolf dived in and out of the battlefield, landing blows on the Thunder Claw wolves and sinking her teeth into their flesh.

A wolf rammed into her side, sending them tharshing in the snow. Nightshade landed a swipe on the wolf's shoulder drawing blood and slashed her fangs across his cheek. The golden wolf growled in rage, his hungry eyes paralyzed her for second, before he disappeared when several wolves came rammed into them. She got to her paws and scanned the clearing anxiously. What she saw almost made her heart stop.

Dagger, the rival alpha, had Silver pinned her to the earth, her back was pressed in the dirt and her gray eyes were filled with fury. The great wolf loomed over the peppered she-wolf and was going straight towars her throat!

Snarling, Nightshade streaked aross the clearing and slammed into Dagger full force. The huge, battle-scared wolf tumbled over his own paws into the snow.

Silver stared at her, disbelief written across her face but did not order her away, just nodded and turned back to face Dagger. Fury thrilling through her body Nightshade leaped in front of her mother barking "Stand down Silver!" Silver was battered and worn out, blood smeared on her muzzle and chest fur, and her head drooped with exhaustion. "Enough chat you fools," Dagger was watching the two she-wolves, his brown eyes glowed with blood-thirstiness. He was thinking about taking the younger one down but decided on Silver so the he could kill the gray she-wolf after he killed the alpha female.

But no things just didn't have to Nightshade's way because Dagger jumped, landing a viscious blow and sending her flying with a yelp. She got to her paws, ignoring the blinding pain and she saw Dagger had hold of Silver's throat.

"NO!" She howled as Dagger ripped out Silver's throat, blood pooled from the dead she-wolf's throat. Feeling her vision go red with fury the well-muscled wolf clashed with the alpha. Both wolves clawed and bite each other. Nightshade was already growing weak, the wound that the powerful male had on her side inflicted was deep and long. With a last act of desperation she flung herself, sinking her fangs into his spine. Dagger barked angerlily not believing that a mere pup was beating him.

Dagger shook her off and slammed both paws on her side which resulted her in hitting the ground hard. Nightshade felt dizzy and weak and the blue-gray wolf's form was becoming blurry. The sound of fast pawsteps slapping against the wet earth was faint to her sharp ears and the wieght of his body was dragged off her own.

Russet, who had seen his sister lying in the snow drenched in blood. Rushed to her aid, nudging his sister's body with concern. The long-legged male turned his head to the sound of a panicked squeak and the snap of bone rang through the clearing. Dagger was dead.

Lightning had snapped the neck and back of Dagger, which had resuted in the Thunder Claw's ambitious leader's death. One by one the wolves-Thunder Claw pack- who were alive left the clearing and raced towards thier land.

"Macon, Nuntis, Lyall, follow them and make sure they cross the border." Lightning ordered his trackers who took off. He turned to watch his children appraoch. Nightshade was leaning on Oak's shoulder, while Nisa and Russet were in front of them. Grief shown in their eyes when they as they passed Silver's dead body.

_It's their fault_ he thought bitterly, if they had not defied his orders then maybe his dear mate would be alive. THe snow pounded them even harder, the wind blew through the forest and the pack gathered around the group.

"Your mother is dead. Her blood is on your paws. If any of you hadn't fought then she would be ALIVE!" He stared at his children, anger glowed in his grass-colored eyes. Nisa sprang forward snarling, black fur bristling "We saved your sorry rumps out there Father!" The alpha shook his head, any wolf could tell fury was raging inside him. "No you killed Silver. You broke Alpha's word. All of you are exiled."

Nightshade stared at her father, not caring the Alpha's Word was law. "Well damn you to hell _Father_," she added the last part mockingly "and I hope that you suffer terriably with Dagger too." Her words were cold and hard to her former alpha who held his emotionless expression as he watched Nightshade turn and limp painfully off. Nisa glared and snarled at him before turning and following her sister. Meanwhile Russet and Oak growled "Watch you back, Lightning because the pack will get revenge on you." And then they too folowed their sisters to the west of the territory and leaving their pack far behind.

**So there you go. The first chapter. Review people! Leave suggestions, comments and ideas. Let me know if I have spelling mistakes or anything since I'm going to come back and edit this.**

**Bye Song (My nickname on here!)**


	2. Years can Make a Difference

**Chapter 2**

Two years later...

"She is going to be okay right?" A deep, questioning voice sounded faintly to the pup's ears. He whined, pressing his small paws against his mother soft furry belly, sensing with his nose but not seeing. The pup was a newborn and only several days old, still had not open his eyes just like his littermates who squirmed beside him. His mother had not named him so for now he just considered himself pup. The scent of sweet milk, his mother and littermates smells, overpowered the forest stench carried by the wolves who were currently visiting the den.

Lightning watched his new pups suckle greedily at their mother's belly before turing his attention to the slender she-wolf who was sprawled on her side, her flank rose and fell steadily and her ears twitched every so often. Tala had a beutiful light red pelt with serene earth-colored eyes. She was his second mate. Silver had always been his first love for as long as the wolf could remember. To be honest he loved Tala just as much as he had felt about Silver. It was such a strong overpowering emotion that only someone heartless would deny such a word called _love._

"She is fine. The pups are perfectly healthy." Kiyiya, a pretty white she-wolf with sharp green eyes growled, not angrily but one of relief. Kiyiya was one of the howlers in the pack which meant they were to relay messages and sing songs about Tor and Fenris. But she was fierce when it came to hunting- especially in the time when winter settled in the forest.

"What shall you name them Lightning?"

The handsome male stared at his children and pondered for several minutes. There was one Dragga and two Drappas. The Dragga had black fur, the Drappa on the right had a blue-black coloring and the left one had a light tan pelt sprinkled with white. Finally he spoke "Convel, Accalia, and Tate."

Kiyiya chuckled, blinking in surprise at her alpha's choice of names, "Unique names sir. I'm sure they will be just as strong as their elder bothers and sisters."

Lightning's body tensed knowing that the she-wolf meant his pups that weren't pups at all now. The ones that he had exiled a few years back, that were responsible for Silver's death. For a long time he wondered if he had done the right thing but he had held mixed feelings toward them as well. He had missed his children for quite a while but he knew they were far out of reach. But Lightning had discovered that only last spring that they had formed a pack high up in the mountains. But he had long suspected that that would happen since they were all strong-willed and rebellious.

He bent his red muzzle and nuzzled each pup gently giving each of them his blessings.

* * *

"Don't wander to far."

"We won't," Convel, called back to his mother, the young pup's black tail was waving back and fro so fast a flea would get knocked right off. His littermate, Tate, nudged him with her light muzzle and she yapped mockingly, "Let's go Hrolleif!" Before tumbling into the bushes in a flash. Convel huffed and he too sprang into the undergrowth irritated at his sister's insult. Hrolleif meant 'Old Wolf' in their tongue and Convel was most certainly _not_ old!

The pack was currently living at the den-site where they had been whelped not so long ago. It was a huge badger's set with the dense woods behind it and several boulders near it with a creek about a half-a-mile away. Tala was currently lounging on the boulder, her smooth brown coat shone in the sunlight and her keen eyes followed her children as they blundered into the trees. She could sense their excitement and carefree buzzing in the air which made her shake her head in disbelief.

_They are so unlike the yearlings _she thought thinking of her first litter she had with Lightning. But she had only been with the pack for almost three years, her mate's last litter with his dead mate had been driven out. Tala knew the exiled wolves well, for her brother, Wolfgang -who was the beta of the Blood Fang pack- had fought with the young wolves when they had first settled in the mountains. She had met them in battle and had to admit the traitors were skilled when it came to battle. After that she had journeyed far, in search of a pack to rule. After all wasn't being alpha meant that you could do whatever you want? Ordering wolves about was pure business to her, and to Tala it was amusing that the pack held such pain and pity towards others. In her old pack, you either lived to fight another day or die in a cold, cold cave.

"Their as loud as badgers ain't they?" Tala turned to see Smoke, the Sikla of the pack. He dipped his grey head in a show of respect and sat down on his haunches. Ears pricked and orange eyes alert. He had sleek ashen-gray fur with slim frame and has strong legs. Smoke was the Sikla for a reason. He took care of the pups and told them stories of the Wolf Gods, Tor and Fenris, magic, heroes and ancient battles fought long ago but he was best at being the peace-keeper of the clan. The male calmed others and would only fight the wolf that pushed way to far.

She barked in amusement. "Yes they sure are." Smoke glanced her, "When will you take them out hunting Adolpha?" Tala tilted her head to the side and thought it over before replying. "6 or 7 moons at best." The male wolf snorted/urged the she-wolf, "They can hunt small prey just fine." Smoke had faith in the pups, they were eager to learn and longed to hunt with their pack brothers and sisters. Yet it wasn't his decision of whether or not they could hunt. It was his leaders' decision and the only thing he could do was ask.

The red wolf narrowed her brown eyes not used to being questioned by a lowly wolf. "I say when they can hunt_ Sikla_ not _you_." Her voice was cold as ice. He flattened his furry ears and pressed his silvery muzzle to his paws as an act of submission even though in he was defiant in the inside. Smoke respected Tala but he had loved Silver before her death and would do anything-not rash- for her. They had been littermates and best friends but ever since the battle his status in the pack had dropped since slender Tala had joined Red Rock pack.

If there was one thing certain was that he would try to find his nieces, Nightshade and Nisa and nephews, Russet and Oak and seek to join their renegade pack.

Both of them dropped the conversation when several wolves came from marking the eastern border.

* * *

The forest was a thrill to be in. Accalia poked her nose to the ground and sniffed about. Her fluffy blue-black coat differed greatly from her parents but she was similar to her brother Convel. The pups were about 4 moons now and were growing fast. The sun shone faintly through the dark trees, grass and undergrowth littered everywhere. All the strange scents wound around her; some familiar and none-familiar.

"Are you gong to stand there all day?"

"Of course not!"

The she-pup lifted her muzzle, narrowing her electric-blue irises at her littermates. Convel's dark honey-colored eyes were fixed in the trees, ears straining for a sound. A sound of prey. Tate on the other paw, was sprawled on the fresh earth, dirt and grass stained her tan-white pelt. "We are going to hunt." Accalia stated. _Good _thought Convel, pleasured that he would be able to test his hunting skills at last. They set off deeper into the woods, feeling perfectly at home.

A sound of twigs snapping caught the youngsters attentrion, Tate dropped to the ground, her legs bent slightly, tail low to the ground and claws digging into the grass. Her littermates slunk away hiding in the trees, each stock-still and stiff, all preparing to spring at any moment. In the end Tate caught a rabbit, Accalia and Convel hunted down a spotted red fawn by a river south of the den site. By the time the arrived back the ever-glowing sun was being swallowed up the night.

"Is this all you caught?" His parents growled in unison. Convel nodded "We did a good job at hunting a unit." He struggled to make his tone respectful, flicking his smoky amber eyes away from their penetrating gazes. "The damn Sikla can catch this!" The black pup glared at his older brother Jess who was standing with his other littermates. Jess was a big male with mottled gray-brown fur, and had broad head and shoulders. Nashoba, a lean rust, silver and white wolf simply just gave his younger brother an encouraging glance.

Accalia dug her claws into the dirt and stalked off. Tate growled "Shut up Jess! You can barley catch a full grown elk." The she-pup was angry and confused at her parents attitudes towards them but they were like that especially her mother. As night came and the pups settled down Accalia prayed to Tor that her alpha would just leave them in peace.

* * *

A Drappa- an alpha she-wolf- gazed down at the den from a mountaintop, her golden eyes held sadness and determination as she whispered "They have good strong hearts my brother and sisters. They will survive to find us... hopefully."


End file.
